tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Mammoth
Mammoth m3.jpg Mammoth m2.jpg Mammoth m1.jpg Mammoth m0.jpg Mammothm3.JPG Mammothm2.JPG Mammothm1.JPG Mammothm0.JPG Mammoth Mammoth is the most armored tank there is in Tanki Online. Mammoth is the most heavily armored tank hull in Tanki Online. It is really a fearsome mobile fortress on the battlefield. Though many believe that Mammoth is a slow moving tank, M3 modification is almost as fast as Hunter, not long ago accounted as a tank with moderate speed. Just don't rush for the flag on large maps and you'll be OK. *Mammoth is the most heavily armored tank hull in Tanki Online. Because of its comparatively low speed Mammoth is used mostly in Deathmatches, and as a defend or support tank in CTF, especially during drug wars. First Aid kits, Double Armor and Protective Paints give Mammoth maximum bonus on the battlefield. Mammoth is also a psychological weapon: why bothering killing Mammoth if there are always plenty of Hornetsand Dictators on the battlefield? Uses Unlocked at Gefreiter this hull is the most heavily armored hull in Tanki Online. It can withstand withering fire that would normally vaporize other tanks. It costs 400 crystals upon first purchase. Later upgrades add significantly more hull points up to a maximum of 380 hp at m3. Its main usage is for camping with long range weapons and providing cover fire for teammates. It can also act as a heavily armored front line tank for assaulting objectives. Short range weapons are highly diiscouraged as this is the slowest hull in Tanki although it can be combined with an Isida to create a medic tank that is tough to destroy. Overall the mammoth has great survivability when compared with other tanks and is one of the best hulls for sniping tactics. Its downfall is its extremely low speeds which can be improved through upgrades. Best Matching Turrets Twins is the greatest tier 1 turret for Mammoth. This way you'll get all advantages of using Twins, mounted on this heavily armored hull. Perfect for Deathmatches. Thunder is maybe the best tier 2 turret for Mammoth. It permits staying on firing position for the longest time, mass killing enemy tanks from rapid-firing Thunder gun. Perfect for Deathmatches, TDMs, and good for supporting attacks on enemy base and sniping down escaping enemy capers in CTF mode. Though Freeze theoretically requires a fast hull, it still perfectly matches Mammoth if played on tight maps and for defending the base in CTF. Though buying Freeze specifically for mounting on Mammoth (and vice versa) is not recommended. Ricochet is pretty good on Mammoth in case you are not really focused on capturing enemy flags. Just don't forget to take cover every time you run out of plasma. Which means you've got to operate somewhere near it. Shaft gun is the most powerful weapon in Tanki Online, capable of executing any enemy tank in mere seconds. To get the most out of Shaft you need heavily armored high-stability tank hull. This is obviously the Mammoth. Mammoth: PROs and CONs (+) PROs *Best possible armor rating right from M0. *Maximum bonus from Supplies and Protective Paints. *Perfect for long Deathmatches. ( - ) CONs *The slowest tier 2 tank hull. *This is not an all-purpose solution (e.g. Mammoth is useless for caping enemy flags on most Tanki Online maps). Statistics As you can see, the mammoth is very cheap at first. Just 40 crystals for the toughest tank in Tanki Online,M1 is a bit more costly but just enough to leave the player with a large sum of crystals. At M2 things start getting a tad bit more costly with it's price set at 8260 crystals, it is a long,long wait for M3 due to it being only buyable at Generallismo. Overall it is quite affordable. Category:Tanks Category:Garage